Older brother problem
by violet167
Summary: What if Misaki had an older brother?


_**This was a request but I can't remember from who to dedicate it to. My cellphone had all that info and it's not working so all the names of those who requested are lost. If you requested this please say so in the reviews and I'll edit this to put your name.**_

* * *

 **-Older brother problem-**

* * *

It was one friday afternoon when Takumi had somehow annoyed Misaki to the point she accepted to go on a date with him. He was dressed in a causal T shirt and jeans pants. He was just going to take her out on simple date so Misaki could not think about doing her student counsel work for once.

He could see the Ayuzawa household up ahead the road. It was nearing 4pm. Takumi smiled seeing the gate right in front of him. He opened the gate door with his left hand which wasn't holding any flowers. Takumi closed the gate back then walked up to the house. He knocked on the door carefully so he wouldn't break it down.

Instead of Misaki or Minako opening the door, Misaki's other brother Ichigo opened the door. He stared down at the flowers in Takumi's hand then glared at Takumi.

"Who are you?" Ichigo growled to the teen in front of him. He wasn't going to let some teenage boy take out his little sister. Ichigo looked almost like Misaki but just he had a tiny bit man- Ok a lot manly features but he resembled Misaki. He had those same fierce amber eyes and raven hair. Ichigo had that same deadly glare as Misaki. At least Takumi knew where she got it from now.

"My name is Takumi-"

"The perverted guy who keeps annoying my sister!" Ichigo exclaimed. He's been waiting to meet that guy and give him a good beating.

Takumi's sweat dropped. Of all the things Misaki told her brother why couldn't she leave out the perverted thing?

"Uhm...Yes?" Takumi answered.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I don't like you."

' _You weren't hiding that fact,'_ Takumi thought. He sighed at this awkward situation. Only Misaki can save him now. "Can I come in and wait for Misaki?"

Ichigo gripped the door. "Let me inspect you first."

Takumi didn't know what to say but allowed Ichigo to pat him down. He spread his arms out . Ichigo started to inspect Takumi. Ichigo felt a circle thing in Takumi's pocket and when he squeezed it there was a plastic wrapper noise. He pushed his hands against the pocket to see the shape of the object-

"Why did you buy a condom for this date!" Ichigo yelled gripping Takumi's collar.

Takumi put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a circular lollipop. Ichigo really thought of him as a pervert.

Ichigo released Takumi but was still conscious of him.

"What are your thoughts on my sister? If you got into a relationship, which I doubt that, how far would it go?"

"Maybe I could marr-"

"Absolutely not! If this was a manga or story you'd be the guy who doesn't get with the girl. Understand?" Ichigo said. "Don't bring those flowers and think my sister will just somehow love you."

"Maybe I can just stand out here," Takumi replied right away.

"Is that Takumi?" Misaki asked walking towards the door.

Takumi rejoiced hearing Misaki's voice. Finally he can get away from her brother who was now smiling. Talk about mood swings.

"Bye Ichigo," Misaki told her brother. She waved goodbye to him and took Takumi's hand.

Takumi looked back noticing Ichigo was still eyeing them.

"I think your brother doesn't like me," Takumi mumbled to Misaki. He felt like Ichigo might have some super hearing to hear anything he says.

Misaki shook her head at that and laughed. "I hate you too pervert. I think you've gone crazy. My brother likes everyone."

"Have you told him we're dating and I'm not just your friend?" Takumi asked Misaki. Maybe Ichigo still thought his little sister was single which she hasn't been for a whole month now.

Misaki shook her head. "No but I will. He doesn't trust most males either. That's why I love him."

Takumi sighed knowing this won't be his last encounter with Ichigo. "These are for you," Takumi gave her the flowers he almost forgot about.

Misaki blushed taking them into her hands which was noticed by Takumi. "T-Thanks."

Takumi smirked pulling her closer to him. Maybe her brother wasn't a problem after all. He could still enjoy his time with Misaki even if her brother didn't like him. Nothing was bad about that.

…..

Takumi decided to treat Misaki at a simple open restaurant where everyone was dressed in casual clothes since it wasn't a fancy place. Misaki seemed to enjoy herself the whole evening. She was glad Takumi made her come along with him. They are now waiting for their food to come.

"Thanks Takumi for a fun evening. It's been a long time since I enjoyed myself," Misaki stated with a blush on her face.

Takumi grinned. "No problem-What on earth!" Takumi exclaimed when he saw someone watching him from outside the restaurant windows.

Ichigo stood by the window glaring at Takumi. That meant Ichigo was following him and saw every thing they did and heard every perverted joke Takumi made.

Takumi sighed knowing her brother will be waiting for him when he takes home Misaki. He didn't actually think Ichigo would go as far to stalk them. The perverted stalker Takumi Usui was now the person with a stalker instead of Misaki.

* * *

 _ **The end. More one shots and updates to come after tuesday since I have an exam tuesday. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts on this one shot.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


End file.
